Imil Christmas
by Isaac2
Summary: Basically when the group is introduced to Mia and face Saturos at the Mercury Lighthouse


All was the same as always in Imil. The snow was nothing out of the ordinary for it was there all year round. A girl had just exited the local town shop carrying arm fulls of healing herbs and remedies. She watched the snowfall gently. It was getting close to Christmas. She had lived in Imil her whole life. Her long blue hair swept off her shoulders as she hurried back the inn where she was nursing her latest patient. She was one of the youngest in the village. She took residence with one of the many elders living in the village. But she wasn't normal as everyone else. She was born as a mercury adept and had the powers of water and healing. Her job was to look after everyone and guard over the Mercury lighthouse, which wasn't far off from her village. The girl sighed looking at Megan and Justin, her apprentices. Apart from her they were the only other young people in the village. Look at those two playing, she thought. Not a care in the world. She entered back into the inn where an elderly man was waiting for her. "Aw, Mia you're back" the man coughed. "What are you doing out of bed. I told you you're not well enough yet" she scolded him. "I was just watching those two playing" the man pointed out the window to where Megan and Justin were playing. Mia looked out with him. She missed having no one her own age to be around. Just not like how it used to be she thought but she quickly forgot it and went about to healing the man.  
  
The next day Mia woke up to the sound of screaming. It her patient's wife. Mia quickly threw on her robes and went to see what was the matter. The woman was beating a boy over the head with a frying pan and there were two other boys with him. "Ow, Isaac make her stop!" cried a boy with spiky auburn hair. "Excuse me but we not trying to rob you, we're just looking for a place to stay the night" said the boy that was addressed. He had spiky blonde hair that parted off to the side. "I know a robber when I see one" the woman growled holding the pan in the air. "Now get out of here or I'll-" "Linda please, they're not trying to rob us," Mia cried. The woman lowered the frying pan and looked at her. "I saw them, they just came bursting in here without any warning making demands and-" "Linda, you run an inn, of course they want a room" Mia said putting her hands on the woman's shoulders. "I'm sorry she's a bit forgetful sometimes" she smiled at them. "But that's not all they did, that boy with the spiky blonde hair was trying to hurt my husband!" "I wasn't trying to hurt him I-," the blond haired boy said defending himself. "He was trying to help him, Isaac has healing powers of his own" said the other boy. He had short blonde hair and Mia could tell that he was younger than the other two. "You have powers too. You wouldn't happen to be an adept would you?" Mia asked. "We all are actually" said the auburn haired boy rubbing his head. "My name is Garet. I'm a fire adept." "And I'm Ivan" said the younger boy. "A wind adept." "I'm Isaac," said the last boy,"An earth adept." "I'm Mia, pleased to meet all of you. I'm a water adept" she said excitedly. She was happy to see people her own age that she could relate to. "Believe me, I wasn't trying to hurt your grandfather" said Isaac. "I was only trying to help." "I can believe you, it's just that she can't. Linda is a bit cautious around new people, here, let me show you to your rooms" Mia answered.  
  
Mia led them upstairs and to a room. "There's plenty of room in here," she said. "I hope you like it." She went to leave but was stopped. "Excuse me Miss Mia?" asked Ivan. "Yes?" Mia turned around. "You wouldn't know anything about the mercury lighthouse do you?" he asked. "Why? Are you planning to go there?" she asked. "Well actually we've gotten involved with some pretty heavy stuff. We're following two mars adepts who kidnapped our friends Kraden and Jenna. They're also planning to light the mercury beacon" explained Garet. "No!" Mia cried. "What's wrong?" asked Isaac. "I'm suppose to be guarding that lighthouse!" Mia said running out the door. The three boys ran after her in the direction of the mercury lighthouse.  
  
"Well this is it" Mia said patting the huge stone doors. "Step aside, this is a man's job" Garet said trying to impress her. He began pushing on the doors as hard as he could. They didn't budge. "Too bad there isn't a man here" laughed Ivan. "It's no use" Mia laughed. "Only a mercury adept can open the doors." "Now you tell me" groaned Garet. "Then how do you think Saturos and the others got in?" asked Isaac. "Maybe Alex? I think he's a mercury adept" suggested Garet. "Alex?!" cried Mia. "What does he have to do with this?" "He's helping the mars adepts, Saturos and Menardi," said Isaac. "Why, do you know him?" "Yeah, he used to live here with me in the village but went missing years ago" said Mia. "Stand back." Mia raised her arms and began to glow blue. The heavy doors swung open revealing the inside of the lighthouse. "C'mon, let's go" she said. In no time at all did they make it to the top of the lighthouse, with Mia's help of course. They were relieved to find that the lighthouse wasn't lit yet. "Good" sighed Mia. "I thought we might be in trouble there." "I wouldn't be relieved just yet," said Isaac. "We have company." Saturos, Menardi, Jenna and Kraden had just made it to the top. "Looks like we have some trouble. It's those kids again, and it looks like there's another one too" said Saturos. "Isaac!" cried Kraden. "Garet!" cried Jenna. "You're alright!" said Garet. "We thought something might have happened to you." "No, we're fine. We're just stuck with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum over there" said Jenna. "You hostages better keep quiet or else," said Menardi. "I think we'd better get rid of those two." "You know that we need them," said Saturos. "We just shouldn't have them right now. This is going to get ugly. Alex!" Alex appeared out of nowhere. Him in Menardi began to take Jenna and Kraden away. Mia couldn't believe her eyes. Her childhood friend was now on the side of evil. "Alex..." she whispered. "Looks like you two know each other," said Menardi. "Yeah, something like that" replied Alex. Mia could tell that Alex was thinking the same thing. He looked into her eyes and she did as well. They didn't look as pure as before. Almost as if they were empty. He smiled at her and the next second they were all gone with the exception of Saturos. "No..." said Garet sinking to his knees. "Not again." "Don't worry Garet, we'll get your friends back" assured Ivan. "And as for you" said Saturos. The three boys began fighting with Saturos. Mia was still drifted off in her own world. Had her friend really betrayed her? Why would he be helping people that appeared to be so evil and cold hearted? "Hey Mia watch out!" cried Isaac. She broke out of her thoughts and saw that Saturos was stumbling towards her. She instantly shot her hand out and broke out shards out ice that covered Saturos. He broke free seconds later and laughed. "Nice try," he smirked. "But it'll take more than that." Saturos pulled something from out of his pocket. It looked like some kind of blue orb. "No!" the three boys yelled. Saturos threw the orb into the depths of the lighthouse. A beam of blue light filled the sky blinding everyone. Saturos laughed. "Looks like we win" he said. "No, the lighthouse is lit, and it was my job to guard it" said Mia disbelieving what just happened. "Damn" swore Garet. "You'll pay for that and all the things you've done already!" "I'm sure I will but not now" smiled Saturos. He jumped onto a floating platform that brought him back down to ground level. He was gone. Isaac pounded the ground in frustration. "Why couldn't we stop him?!" "It's alright, they haven't really won yet. There's still three other lighthouses," said Ivan holding back his anger. "Then we'd better go now if we want to stop them," said Garet. The platform had returned. "C'mon, let's go" commanded Isaac." They began to file onto the platform when Isaac looked back. Mia was still slumped on the ground. There were tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Isaac asked. "Everything" said Mia. "I can't believe it. After all we've been through Alex...and the lighthouse has been lit. I've failed" "It's not your fault," said Garet. "None of us were able to stop him. He was too powerful." "But it was my job and I failed" Mia whispered. "I failed you Alex..."  
  
It was the next night and although the four had only been together for over a day they felt as though they had been friends forever. After everything that Isaac and company had been through they had almost forgot that it was Christmas Eve. The four of them had just finished eating dinner and were just enjoying the evening chatting. When it had gotten later Mia decided she would leave for bed. But when she had just settled in her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't get her problems fixed. On the outside she acted as though she had healed but inside she was still scarred from Alex's betrayal. After a while she decided she could not sleep and put on her cloak. On other nights where she was restless she would sit on her usual spot on the roof and watch the snow. It was strange but somehow it made her feel better. She took her place and watched the sky. This isn't going to be such a merry Christmas she thought. She suddenly heard a noise as if someone was scrambling on the roof with her. She peered over the peak of the roof to find Isaac watching her. "What are you doing here?" she asked hesitantly. "I...uh...couldn't sleep" he answered. "I see. Well there's plenty of room up here" she invited him. Isaac paused for a minute before sitting down next to her. "So...how you holding up? You didn't look so well before. Is there something on your mind." "How'd you know that?" she asked. "Ivan told me. Didn't you know? He has the power to read minds." "That sneaky little-" "So I guess he was right then" Isaac said. "I don't mean to be nosy or anything. Just want to be of help." Mia didn't know what was happening. Why did she feel so comfortable around this guy? She hadn't even known him long but felt like she wanted to confide in him. "You know Alex already don't you?" she said. "Yeah, that guy's pretty bad he-" "He was my best friend" Mia explained. "Oh I uh..." Isaac said nervously. "It's alright. I'm thinking the same thing about him now. I don't know what happened to him. He used to be so good and pure. I just can't believe how much he's changed." It's exactly that way with Felix thought Isaac. "I bet he hasn't really changed though. There is a chance he might have some good in him." "How do you know that?" Mia asked him. "Jenna's brother is working with those guys as well. We all used to play with each other as kids. He's changed but he cares for Jenna as he did before." "Then maybe..." Mia smiled. "And I bet we're going to be seeing a lot more of him" Isaac said. "Why is that?" "Because you're coming with us aren't you?" Mia hadn't thought of this yet. She was waiting for people her own age and she got her wish. Going with these people seemed like a good idea. The village could survive with the water from the lighthouse so it looked like she wasn't needed. Isaac looked at her waiting for an answer. "Well maybe you shouldn't if you don't want to..." he started. "Of course I want to!" she cried. "You don't know how lonely it is being almost the only kid here." "But your elders..." Isaac said. "They can be taken care of. I have trained Megan and Justin myself. It looks like they might just be the next healers of Imil," said Mia. "Then you're agreeing?" asked Isaac. "Yep" Mia agreed leaning onto Isaac's shoulder. She could tell that the two of them would get along just fine. They watched the snow a minute before speaking again. "Oh yeah Mia, and by the way" Isaac whispered. "Yes?" "Merry Christmas." 


End file.
